a. Field
The instant invention relates to safety and training plug for a firearm.
b. Background
There are many kinds of safety devices provided for pistols. Although various trigger locks, barrel locks, and magazine locks are designed to render a weapon safe, these fall into one of several categories. 1) Chamber indicators or flags, devices inserted into the chamber with some sort of protruding member indicating its presence. 2) Locking devices inserted through the distal end of the barrel actuated with either a tumbler lock or a unique pattern tool to remove the device. 3) Trigger locks, attached to the trigger housing and placing some sort of mechanical block behind the trigger preventing it from being pressed. 4) Encasement apparatus's that enclose the operational features of a firearm and lock using some sort of mechanism. 5) Magazine well locks, cable locks inserted through the barrel and out the ejection port, or through the mag well and out the ejection port. 6) Electronic identification devices that recognize some unique aspect of the authorized users person and electronically enable or disable the gun. 7) Locking devices and mechanisms built into the weapons system of operation from the inception of design, and included as a function of original manufacture.